You make me Happy
by Himitsu the secretive otaku
Summary: Zoe, Harmony, Alice, Augustine and Lucy are best friends that are suddenly sent to the world of One Piece where, Zoe and thee others are separated. Zoe is found by Ace and the other White beard pirates and the other girls are found by the Straw hat pirates. And they eventually reunite and fall in love. there are pairings
1. Chapter 1

You make me Happy.

* * *

My name is Zoe Green, and I am seventeen.

It was Friday and I was in the last class with my four best friends,

Harmony, Alice, Augustine and Lucy.

We all sat in desks near each other and we were passing secret notes about how we were excited about having our One Piece marathon sleep over tonight.

We love the Anime and Manga of One Piece.

And actually we each had crushes on certain characters.

Harmony liked Zolo, Alice liked Chopper, Augustine liked Sanji, Lucy liked Luffy (they'd make a perfect couple because there both crazy and have huge appetites), and I liked Ace.

I sat there not paying attention and suddenly the bell rang making me jump in my seat.

I heard Lucy laugh loudly.

We got our stuff and gather in our group, went to our lockers and grabbed our backpacks and left school.

We walked to my house together, I was kind of jealous how the others were to pretty while I was just a plain and boring looking Tomboy.

Harmony had her hair dyed aquamarine blue (Her favorite color) and it reached four inches past her shoulders and it slightly curled at the ends and she had big brown eyes.

Alice had blond hair that went to her mid back and she had bright blue eyes and she looked so much like a thirteen year old but she was still really cute.

Augustine had dark brown hair it also looked black and it was dyed red at the ends of it and even at the ends of her bangs and she had brown eyes and wore black thick framed glasses that would've looked geeky on other people but they really suited her and made her look really cool.

And Lucy had long black hair that went almost to her butt, and she had green eyes that always had a childish glint to them.

As for me I have chocolate brown hair that almost reaches my shoulders and I have jet black streaks in my hair and my bangs are dyed jet black, and big plain dark chocolate brown eyes. Yeah I'm plain and boring.

**(Time skip Zoe POV)**

It was later and my friends and I had set up the living room for the marathon and I had just made popcorn and lemonade along with candy and other stuff.

And Alice helped me bring it out to the living room.

"Hey Zoe lets just quickly go to the part when Luffy does the chopper impersonation please?" Augustine asked holding the DVD remote.

"Of course, you know how Lucy and Alice can impersonate them like no other just don't let me miss it and let me get my Ipod so I can record it!" I said.

I ran out of the living room, to my bed room and I grabbed my Ipod then ran to the living room passing through the kitchen almost slipping on the tile floor and I was finally in the living room by the time Augustine had it set up.

I got to the video camera and started recording as Lucy and Alice did the impersonation and while Augustine impersonated Ussop.

"Hey Ussop!" Lucy said doing her best Luffy voice.

"Huh?" Augustine said doing a crappy yet funny Ussop voice.

"Chopper!" Lucy said in a high pitch voice that sounded like Luffy and Chopper's voice at the same time as Luffy did a funny pose as Chopper while using Robin's devil fruit powers to make arms appear on Luffy's hat making it look like Chopper's antlers on the TV.

Harmony and I were laughing so hard when Augustine made a "Pfft!" sound puckering her lips with her hand slightly covering them.

Then Alice, Lucy and Augustine were laughing like them, Alice totally beat them she sounded just like how Chopper's laugh sounded in the English version.

And we all rolled on the floor laughing our heads off.

I stopped the recording still laughing.

Then once we finally stopped laughing we started to watch the recording and we ended up laughing so hard again.

And it took us a while to calm down and then we started the anime from the beginning.

We soon started to fall asleep but before we did we some how said it at the same time.

"It would be so cool if we could go to the One Piece universe"

We looked at each other in surprise but then we grinned at each other then I turned off the TV and we fell asleep.

**(Time skip 3 person POV)**

While the girls slept little did they know that a black rabbit hole started to grow under them and it literally consumed them and they fell into darkness as they slept peacefully.

Then the hole split and Zoe fell down one side and the others fell down the other and they were separated.

**(Time skip Zoe POV)**

I woke up and sat up, it was really bright I looked around and I was alone and on an island and I was laying sand.

Wait Sand!? WHAT THE HELL!?

I looked around and panicked, crap.

My stomach growled really loud, I blushed and looked around and there was a tree with a single odd looking fruit that looked sort of like a bomb or a cannon ball in a way.

I got up and walked to the tree and climbed it, okay I know this is probably stupid and the fruit could probably be poisoned but aw hell with it.

I then grabbed the fruit and I let myself slid down from the tree and I the sat down under the oddly shady tree and started to eat the fruit.

It tasted disgusting, like gun powder! Bu then again I was really hungry so I just gobbled it whole and swallowed. I then sighed and layed back on the tree.

What was happening?, where was I?, why was I here?

What happened to my friends?

I sighed and waited quietly for something to happen.

That's when BOOM! I suddenly exploded but then I felt my self pulling at something and then the smoke cleared and I was laying on the ground face first but I was looking up and the tree had been blown to bits.

I sighed and ignored the urge to scream so I fell asleep.

'I knew it was a devil fruit, great' I thought slipping into darkness.

**(Harmony POV)**

I woke up and Lucy was laying on top of me asleep, I sighed and pushed her off and she screamed waking the others up, they jolted up and stared at the screaming Lucy.

I sighed and facepalmed.

"Hey where's Zoe?" Augustine asked looking around.

"Who cares" Lucy said she sat up and rubbed her eyes looking around and she stood up and ran to a tree and yelled.

"FOOOD!" until she hit smack with the tree trunk.

Then she stood up shaking her head and when she stopped she started climbing the tree and sat in a branch picking the only fruit that grew on that particular tree and it was black and it had points on it that looked like cat ears.

She then eat it whole, she then blinked a few times and she suddenly started to grow cat ears and a cat tail.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled.

She looked confused and shrugged.

"Hey look there's more trees with fruit, lets get some!" Alice said getting up, she ran to another tree and climbed it and picked a white fruit that had what looked to be wings, she then ate it in a few bites and all of a sudden white wings grew on her back.

"MOTHER F****R!" I yelled as something was thrown at my head and it hit hard and man oh man it hurt like hell.

"Oops sorry Harmony" Augustine said anime sweat dropping.

I picked up what had been thrown at me and I examined it, it was grey with green and it had a single stripe of what looked to metal down the middle, I sighed and eat it quickly.

"Whoa Harmony you're eyes turned green!" Lucy said.

"I see" I replied.

I knew it these were devil fruit no doubt about it.

"Look at me!" Augustine shouted.

Augustine's arms turned into rushing wind.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Lucy squealed.

Augustine only grinned.

"So now where the hell are we?" I asked and everyone shrugged.

But then again this is all probably a dream.

**(A/N: I know your probably wondering what are the names of the devil fruits they ate here's the names. P.S. I made them up.**

**Zoe: Bomb-Bomb fruit.**

**Harmony: Fury-Fury fruit.**

**Alice: Angle-Angle fruit.**

**Augustine: Rush-Rush fruit.**

**Lucy: Cat-Cat fruit.)**

**(POV change Zoe)**

I woke up to the feeling of being rocked gently back and forth.

I opened my eyes, I was in a white hammock and the ceiling was brown wood and the whole place was rocking gently back and forth.

I quickly scanned the room, I was alone so I got up and there was a change of clothes at the end of the hammock, I grabbed those and looked around and quickly changed into them, it consisted of a large plain white T-shirt, a black large vest, large black shorts with a grey belt and black boots, how dull oh well better than nothing.

I then scanned the room again and I walked over to the stairs and before that I grabbed a large staff and I continued until I reached the end of the stairs and I peaked my head up.

No one there, I sighed in relief and I walked to the deck, I scanned the area.

Then there was an odd sound of something going against the bored of the deck I got into a fighting stance and I looked around that's when.

From out of nowhere the staff was pulled up which pulled my arms up, I looked up to see Portgas D. Ace smirking down at me.

I started to shake as I kept staring at his face.

"L-Let go!" I shouted pulling on the staff as hard as I could.

He didn't budge, I then sighed and frowned.

This was going no where, might as well surprise him with my new devil fruit powers.

I then suddenly exploded and Ace shouted, and there was smoke everywhere and by the time the smoke had cleared I was standing there completely whole again while he was on the ground looking up at me in surprise.

I then noticed a slight stinging pain on my arm and face under my right eye.

I looked at my arm, there was a tattoo there that I had never seen before it was a black cannon ball that was lit, no wait it looked more like an old fashioned bomb.

I then touched it and I winced as I felt the stinging grow.

Ace chuckled.

"Impressive, what Devil fruit did you eat?" Ace asked.

"_The Bomb-Bomb fruit.."_ a voice said in my head.

"The Bomb-Bomb fruit" I replied.

"Interesting, I've never heard of that one." Ace said.

"What powers does it give you?" He asked.

"_It gives you the power to explode at will and it reconstructs you're entire body so then it looks like you never exploded…"_A the same voice said in my head.

"Well uh…It gives me the power to explode at will and it reconstructs my body so then it looks as if I never exploded" I answered.

Ace looked a little surprised then he nodded.

"That's very interesting" he said.

'Wait! Why am I even telling him? I need to act as if I don't recognize him' I thought mentally slapping myself.

"Wait! Why am I even telling you!? And who are you!?" I asked playing a confused act that sounded real.

"The names Ace." Ace answered.

"What's yours?" Ace asked.

"I-It's Zoe" I said.

Ace smirked.

"Well then Miss Zoe, You might want to come with me to meet pops" Ace said getting up.

'He means White beard' I thought.

"Who's that? I asked pretending to be confused.

"You'll see" Ace said smiling.

I blushed slightly.

But then we were too late as White beard himself came running from the captains barracks most likely.

"Ace what happened? What was that loud explosion?" White beard asked.

Ace looked at him.

"Oh hey pops, it was just Miss Zoe over here using her devil fruit powers" Ace replied sticking a thumb at me.

"Uh…hi" I said sheepishly waving at the big old man.

White Beard looked at me and smile in a weird kind of fatherly/ kind way.

Odd, I suppose that's because he a nice guy from the parts of the manga that I've seen him in.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how was chapter 1? Let me know what you guys thought ^^**

**I really worked hard on my grammar and spelling so yeah + this is my first One Piece Fanfic so yeah…anyways please review!**

**-Himitsu-**


	2. Chapter 2

You make me Happy.

* * *

Chapter 2.

**(Alice POV.)**

"Hey guys lets explore around a bit!" Lucy said hopping down from the tree she had been sitting on and she landed on her feet.

"Oh sure and let what ever kind of creatures there are here find us and eat us!" Harmony exclaimed.

I winced a little at her booming voice, my ears must've become a little sensitive when I ate that devil fruit.

"Oh! And don't forget we can't swim now" Augustine added.

"And what if we fall into a river or something then what? We die?" I asked tilting my head to the side a little.

"Then again, it's worth a shot so maybe we can find some help" Augustine said with a sigh.

I nodded in agreement.

"She's right Harmony, we should get a move on" I said.

I hopped off of the tree I had been sitting on and I walked over to Harmony.

"OI! YOU GIRLS OVER THERE!" A familiar voice shouted.

Harmony jerked her head up to see Monkey D. Luffy who was running at full speed towards us.

Luffy skidded to a stop right as he was about to hit us.

"Hey do you guys have any food?" Luffy asked.

"Um uh… no we don't sorry" I said sheepishly.

"Oh, well see you later" Luffy said turning around and walking away.

"Well wait a freaking minute would you!" Harmony said kicking him from her spot on the ground knocking Luffy over.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT!?" Luffy yelled at Harmony.

"NO BUT WE ARE LOOKING FOR HELP BECAUSE WE ARE STRANDED HERE WITH NO FOOD OR WATER OR ANY SUPLIES OF ANY KIND EXCEPT NIGHT CLOTHES WHICH WE ARE CURRENTLY WEARING YA DINGBAT!" Harmony yelled back kicking him on the head.

"LUFFY!" another familiar voice yelled in annoyance.

It was Sanji.

Oh great it's the pervert…

Sanji soon caught up and he stare at us with hearts in his eyes. Oh great.

"Oi Luffy! What are you doing fighting with this lovely young lady!" Sanji shouted kicking Luffy in annoyance.

Augustine and I anime sweat dropped.

"There the ones who don't have any food!" Luffy complained.

Sanji kicked him in the gut.

Oooh…that's got to hurt. Poor Luffy.

Harmony sighed.

"I'm so sorry for this idiot's rude behavior, he can't help it he's all instincts" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes again.

Harmony chuckled.

"That's just how Lucy over there is" Harmony said sticking a thumb at Lucy.

"Hey! I am not!" Lucy said offended.

Augustine rolled her eyes, I looked at her and gave her a look that said "Really?" Augustine just shrugged and said.

"What?"

"Guys we should really try and find Zoe she might be in serious trouble" I said seriously and putting my hands on my hips with a slight frown.

"Zoe will be just fine after all she kicked Zach's ass last Friday" Harmony said.

I sighed.

"We need to at least look for her" I said pouting.

"Would you lovely ladies like to come with me to our ship, I can make you guys something to eat" Sanji offered.

"Well I suppose that would be best, then we can go look for Zoe" Harmony said getting up.

"Kay!" Lucy said ginning.

Lucy looked over at Luffy.

"What about him?" She asked.

"Oh I take care of him" Sanji said grabbing Luffy.

"I can walk" Luffy said frowning at Sanji.

"Shall we?" Sanji asked.

Augustine blushed beat red and we started walking towards wherever the Merry Go must've been.

**(POV change Zoe)**

White Beards smile still lingered for a minute and then he spoke.

"Tell me Miss Zoe, what were you doing passed out in the sand?"

"I-I ate a devil fruit then my power suddenly activated and I exploded and I was sent fly and I hit the ground and then I must've passed out" I replied.

White Beard nodded.

"I see, tell me what is you're devil fruit power?" he asked.

"It's called the Bomb-Bomb fruit and it makes you explode at will and then it basicly rebuilds my body so it looks like I had never even exploded and I think it may eventually be useful in some way once I've learned to control it better I'm not very sure though" I answered.

"Oh! And you guys can call me Zoe if you want" I added.

"Well then Zoe how would you like to join the White Beard Pirate Crew?" White Beard asked.

"M-Me!? But I-I can't even use a sword or a gun! I'm pretty much useless!" I said panicking in surprise.

White Beard chuckled.

"That's alright, my crew can teach you and you can even help the doctor or the cook in spare time" White Beard said with a grin.

"I-I dunno…I really need to find my friends…" I said trailing off in my thoughts.

"Oh come on Zoe say yes it'll be a lot of fun!" Ace said.

I sighed.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice" I said smiling.

"Alright I'll join" I said.

White Beard smiled again.

"Alright but there is just one catch, all of my crew members have a tattoo like the one Ace has on his back" White beard said.

Ace turned around showing off his tattoo.

'Oh yeah I remember! That crap…' I thought.

"Well uh can I have a smaller one done on my arm?" I asked nervously.

White Beard laughed.

"Of course!" He replied.

"But, you're going to have wait till the rest of my men get back, so in the mean time why don't you and Ace go get you some new clothes and anything else you think you might need like a gun or sword" White Beard said getting a full brown pouch out of his shirt and he held it out to me.

I looked at him confused and surprised.

He only chuckled.

"A-are you sure I'm sure that this must be a lot of money and I-I'd hate for it to go to waste on me!" I said.

"Don't worry about it my dear, I've got a lot more Berry's than that and think of it as a welcome gift" White Beard said.

"T-Thank you!" I said bowing.

I then stood normally and took the pouch from him.

I'll bet this is a test so I'll be as responsible as possible to prove myself.

"Thank you again" I said with a smile.

White Beard smiled back.

"You're welcome my daughter" White Beard said.

'Daughter? Oh wait! He thinks of his crew members as if they were his sons and well in my case daughter' I thought.

"Let's go" Ace said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and nodded blushing slightly.

I waved at White Beard when we left he waved back and soon he was out of view.

The walk was quiet until we reached the market place of a small town on an island most likely the one I had passed out on.

There were so many clothing shops.

I had finally found one that had something's that I found interesting.

I ended up buying a black camisole, a white short sleeved button up shirt, black baggy shorts that reached my knees, brown army boots and a pair of goggles that had orange lenses.

Luckily they had a changing room where I changed into them, I left the white button up shirt unbuttoned because it was really hot and I had the goggles around my neck.

I wonder if were in Alabasta?

We continued and there was a barbers shop, so I went in there and had them cut my hair short like a boys but enough so if I wanted I could put it into a small pony tail and I had them dye it jet black.

Then I tied it into a small pig tail or pony tail what ever they call it nowadays.

And we continued until we found a store that sold weapons.

There were so many to choose from so I ended up buying a big Japanese styled rifle that had a strap attached to it and a kanata.

Then we left to explore a bit, Ace said he was getting hungry so we were going to find a restaurant.

But on the way we passed by a shop that sold mirrors, I stopped and looked at myself in one of them.

My hair was short and jet black, my bangs were still cut straight across but they were split in the middle and I had a black tattoo of a thick line under my right eye that started at the beginning of my cheek bone and the tattoo of the bomb was showing on my right arm.

And my eyes still remained brown.

Huh how interesting.

I shook off my thoughts and caught up with Ace.

Once we reached the nearest restaurant, we went inside and sat at the counter on the stools that were sitting there and ordered our food and drinks.

And once they were served Ace started munching on his food and then he just suddenly out of the blue fell asleep.

Oh great…

Everyone stared at us.

I poked Ace, no response.

"Is he dead?" a woman asked a man quietly.

I sighed and took a deep breath and got close to his ear.

"WAKE UP ACE!" I yelled and Ace woke up startled, he looked around confused.

"Oh I fell asleep again" Ace muttered to himself.

I sighed shaking my head.

I began to eat my food quietly as people whispered probably about Ace falling asleep.

I eyed Ace, he was about to take a drink of his beer or what ever it was and he fell asleep again and his faced landed on his plate with his drink still in his hand which it was sitting up and the cup was tipping over slightly and it was spilling all over his back.

"AGAIN!?" People yelled in surprise.

I face palmed and slammed my hand on the counter and that woke him up again, he looked at me confused.

"Wah?" he asked.

"You fell asleep again" I said.

"Oh" Ace said.

He put his cup on the counter.

"Maybe we should leave?" I suggested.

"You look really tired Ace" I added.

He nodded and yawned.

I chugged my drink which was fruit punch and place the cup on the counter and paid for our food then we left and people were staring at us the whole time until we had walked down the street.

"Hey Ace, thanks for coming with me again I'd be lost without you" I said.

"Nah it's n big deal" Ace said.

We finally made it back to the ship and we were greeted by White beard and what I assumed to be the rest of his crew.

"Welcome back Zoe and Ace" White beard said with a smile.

"Here" I said handing him the pouch which still had a lot of money left in it.

"Why are you giving it back to me?" he asked confused.

"Because I thought you might need the rest more than I do, and thank you again for you're kindness" I said.

Ace started leaning on me and he was falling asleep.

"You are very welcome my dear" White beard said.

"Excuse me for a moment, I should probably help Ace get to his bunk or wherever he sleeps before he falls asleep" I said.

"That's okay I'll take him Miss Zoe" A kind looking crew member said walking up next to me and grabbing Ace's left arm putting it over his shoulder.

He then walked away with the almost asleep Ace.

"Now it's time for her to get the tattoo" One of the other crew members said.

I froze dead in my tracks.

Oh damn I forgot about that!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dun, Dun, Dun DUNNNN!**

**Well there is chapter 2.**

**Chapter 1 and 2 were mainly focused on Zoe but the next chapters are going to be mainly focused on the others.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Please continue to review and possible ideas for the following pairings would be nice in you're reviews if you do I'll give you all cookies!**

**(Pairings:**

**Zoe x Ace.**

**Harmony x Zoro.**

**Alice x Chopper. (more of a friendship though)**

**Augustine x Sanji.**

**Lucy x Luffy. ( a very childish love though but still an interesting one)**

**Ja-ne!**

**-Himitsu-**


	3. Chapter 3

You make me Happy.

**Thanks everyone for the reviews even though there few, there very appreciated ^^ **

Chapter 3.

**(With Harmony and the others normal POV)**

The group of four girls sat on the Merry Go with the Straw Hats. While Sanji was in the kitchen with the door locked from the inside out keeping Luffy from the kitchen.

"So where are you guys from?" Nami asked curiously.

"Well..." Harmony started.

"Would you guy's believe us if I told you we were from another world?" Lucy asked. "Maybe…" Nami said. "Lucy!" Harmony exclaimed whacking Lucy on the back of her head. "I'm sorry she's a dork" Harmony said. "What I'm just tellin' the truth!" Lucy said frowning. "Foods ready my lovely ladies~!" Sanji said smiling walking out of the kitchen, being sure to block the door so Luffy wouldn't get past him and to the food. Lucy smiled brightly as she leapt for the kitchen and the others followed behind her. "So where are we anyways?" Augustine asked.

**(Zoe POV a two weeks later) **

The pain was terrible from that night! I thought at first that I'd start to regret it and joining the White Beard Pirates... but at least because everyone's nice and understanding and a bit sympathetic for one of their own crew members.

I was laying on a hammock in Ace's divisions barracks; I was trying to sleep. I herd foot steps from the men above along with several shouts in commands. I sighed; sleep seemed effortless... which it probably was with all the noise.

I decided to quietly sing something that might calm myself and help me fall asleep, yeah it's childish but I could care less. I remembered a song that Alice and I would sing sometimes at Cafe's back home that is called My Song.

"Oh, oh, ooh.

Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso wo iu?

Sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatte okeru no?

Demo asu he to susumanakya naranai dakara kou utau yo.

Naiteru kimi koso, kodoku na kimi koso tadashii yo ningen rashii yo.

Otoshita namidaga kou iu yo, konna ni mo utsukushii uso janai.

Hontou no... Bokura wo...Arigatou..." I quietly sang but probably loud enough for others to hear.

"Well that's a nice song" Came a voice from the right corner of the room from the stairs. I jumped forward and I saw the face of Ace. My face lit up and I let myself fall back into the hammock trying to hide my blushing face. Ace chuckled then said. "You don't need to be embarrassed about you're voice is very pretty" Ace smiled. I couldn't help it my face turned even brighter red and I squeaked out. "Y-You really think so?" "Yeah I really do" Ace said smiling. I smiled back still blushing quite a bit. "Oh yeah! I came to tell you that dinner is almost ready. Hey I know! You should sing tonight!" Ace said. "W-what!?" I said surprised. I looked at him like he was crazy. "N-No I couldn't I'd freeze up and just make a fool out of myself..." I said. "Well alright if you insist" Ace said. "Oh yeah! Tomorrow you and I are leaving to tack down someone" Ace said. "Okay, I guess..." I replied. I sighed when he was finally gone and I got up out of the hammock. 'Well...heck with it I'll go with him. I think it's to Alabasta to find Black Beard. That guy's a creep' I thought shivering at the last part.

I walked up the stairs to the upper deck, I looked around and I noticed Ace walking around. I decided to practice with the wooden sword Ace had given me. I swung it around in strikes and slashes similar to ones that a guy on this ship named Tessai taught me. I kept slashing at the air and stabbing it and striking it then I brought it over my head and before I could bring it back down it was grabbed and pulled back. Deja vu... I looked up and there was Ace just like when I first had met him. "Just don't explode this time" Ace said grinning. I frowned and pulled on the sword he wasn't budging an inch. "Ace! Let go I was practicing the moves Tessai taught me" I said, pink started to form on my cheeks. "I can see that little duck" Ace said calling me the nickname that he and Tessai had given me since I was so short compared to them and everybody on the gigantic ship called the Moby Dick. "D-Don't call me that it-it's really childish..." I said mumbling the last part. My cheeks got even brighter for sure because they started to tingle.

Ace's grin got even wider and he let go of the sword. "Keep up the practicing when you threw it above you're head it whacked my hand and it hurt a little which means you're getting stronger" Ace said. He patted me on my head. "Hey Ace if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" I asked. "Nineteen" Ace replied walking away. "That means I'm only two years younger than you! I'm almost eighteen, an adult so you don't have to treat me like a little kid" I said frowning. "We'll see little duck" Ace said walking over to the to the side of the ship and he stared at the blue water as sunset came getting darker and darker. I looked at him and put the sword back where I found it and I walked over to him and stood besides him and leaned on the side of the ship. "It's been three weeks since I've seen my friends but now that I think about it with them I was just really childish when I should have well been acting more my age and now that I'm without them I've found new strengths I never even new I had inside me...It's like the world was just moving so fast for me." I said staring at the water that was reflecting orange and pink and peach colors from the sun set. "And well I guess it's because of you as well that I've found those strengths so well, thank you" I said. "You're so strange little duck" Ace said putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer to him. My cheeks started to tingle again meaning I was blushing like crazy again! "Hey Ace if you don't mind me asking, why did you save me rather than leaving me on that island to die?" I asked. "Well...I...I just couldn't do it. I don't know what it was but I just felt a strong pull telling me not to leave you there. I just couldn't do it" Ace replied his eyes never left the water as it got darker slowly. "I see..." I said. "Anyways after dinner we need to get to sleep because we've got a big day ahead of us. And tell you what when we get there we'll stop at a bar and we'll drink till we can't stand up" Ace said removing his arm from me and he walked away. I sighed. "Okay" I replied quietly.

Dinner was nice like always and everyone was gathered around the food and it was set up like a buffet.

**(On the Merry Go Alice POV)**

Well we were officially apart of the Straw hats pirate crew we each had a 'skill' as Luffy put it. Harmony was the 'Destroyer', Augustine was the 'Backup wind projector and cook', Lucy was the 'Sharp clawed fist fighter A.K.A the Cat.' and I was the 'Angelic healer' since the Angel-Angel fruit allows me to heal wounds and scars and I was taught as a little kid to know how to make natural medicines. Things were nice so far. Harmony and Zolo were put together as a team since they are the best fighters out of all of us. I help Chopper with making medicine and healing and things like that. Lucy helps Luffy with just random things and Augustine helps Sanji with cooking since she's an amazing cook whose food is at a tie with Sanji's. Everyone is happy. Were having fun and were getting ready to travel the desert of Alabasta with Vivi as our guide here soon which will not be easy especially with the four of us tagging along and all together that makes eleven people which is a pretty big group of people... I just hope Zoe is okay...Maybe she ran into Ace and everything's okay... Well then again we run into Ace at some point here soon so if Zoe is with him we'll meet up once again.

**Chapter end!**

**Whew that was loonng chapter and well if you are wondering the main romance is between Ace and Zoe so yeah...Any way can't wait for the next chapters can you? Review and favorite please! The next chapter is entirely about Ace and Zoe in the desert chapter 5 will be all about the others and the straw hats in the desert then 6 is when they meet up. –Himitsu-**


	4. Chapter 4

You make me Happy.

**(The next morning Zoe POV)**

Well we were all packed up and ready and up by sun rise and so we headed off on Ace's boat thing which had been modified to fit one more person as long as the second person was sitting down. It was a crazy fast ride that took about two maybe three hours to get to a port in Alabasta in a town. Ace tied his boat to a post and tossed our bags onto the dock and he got out and I stood up and he helped me out. We then grabbed our bags there was only four bags two per person and then he carried and one with our food and water and a tent while I carried the one with the blankets and extra things like medical supplies just incase and then clothes that would keep us cool in the desert. "Let's put our extra clothes on over the clothes we have on" Ace said. I nodded and pulled the clothes out of the bag I was carrying. Ace had a black long robe thing that had red flames on it and he wore his hat to protect his head as for me I wore a grey robe that had blue waves on it and a scarf thing draped over my head and wrapped around my neck. "Let's get going" Ace said. I nodded and followed him. I think something is bugging him because he hasn't smiled or called me by my nickname which was odd because I was used it now. I wonder if I offended him by saying I wasn't a little kid and that he shouldn't treat me like a little kid. I hope not...

As time progressed we had finally passed out of the town and we were in the desert and it was getting close to sunset. I found myself yawning a few times. And stumbling every now and then I sighed and said. "Ace can we take a break I feel like I'm going to fall asleep" "Alright but just a quick one" Ace replied stopping and setting the bags he was carrying down and he got out one of our six canteens of water and he handed it to me. "We'll share this one for now" Ace said. I nodded and opened it and took a big gulp of water, it felt really nice on my dry throat and mouth. I then handed it to Ace who took a few sips of water then put the cap back on and he put the strap around his neck and picked up his bags. He hadn't smiled or anything...It was starting to bug me because this was not how he normally acted when he was around me. Maybe he was planning on leaving me behind in the next town? "Ace something is bugging you what is it? Was it what I said yesterday?" I asked. "No" He replied. "Why are you so cold right now did I do something to piss you off or what? Tell me please! I'm sorry for what ever it is I did or said okay. You can tell me" I said. "It's nothing really" He replied. "Damnit Ace..." I mumbled, my mental fuse was starting to go off and I'm starting to get pissed. Not that I'll physically blow up just mentally and I'll yell at him probably. "Tell me please?" I asked once again, this time for the last time before I get really pissed off. "It's nothing you need to worry about Zoe" Ace said with sternness in his voice this time warning me to back off. Well I'm not backing off too bad for you.

"GOD DAMNIT ACE!" I yelled throwing the supply bag to the ground. "Tell me what it is right now! I'm sick of people always putting on that act and then something happens! I my big sister Jessica she got really depressed one day and it was because she was being bullied to an extreme and she never told me and guess where she ended up? In the ground!" I exclaimed. I was really pissed off because I hate it when people act like what ever is bugging them is nothing especially after my older sister Jessica committed suicide. Ace stopped walking and he just stood there. "It really is nothing Zoe so don't worry alright?" Ace said. "You know what! Fine don't tell me I'm going off on my own and you can go walk around in the desert until you understand that you can talk to me about things that upset you!" I said walking away with my bag and leaving the other supply bag behind. "Zoe don't do this please" Ace said looking at me. "Screw you" I mumbled walking in the direction we came from. "Zoe! Come back here!" Ace shouted. I ignored him, I may like him but he really needs to get something straight he can talk to me about anything thats bugging him and what he needs right now is time alone to see that so yeah I'll go back to that town and I'll hang around and wait for him to come back for me.

**(Ace POV) **

Great, just great. I pissed Zoe off. I sighed and put my hand on my head and watched her go the way we came from. Might as well find somewhere to set up camp since it's just starting to turn to sun set. She finally disappeared and I grabbed the other supply bag that Zoe threw on the ground and I headed towards some rock formations that looked safe for the night. Finally camp was set up and I had a fire going, it was starting to get cold. And I had some meat roasting. It was quiet a bit too quiet. Ugh I was such an idiot all I could think about back there was the men from my division that Black Beard had killed and then I was filled with nothing but hatred. I shouldn't have let Zoe run off like that. Damn, I better go look for her she always manages to get into some kind of trouble, somehow. I stomped the fire out and I grabbed the supply bag with medical supplies and I left the camp in a hurry running around, i called her name over and over again and I soon found what was left of her foot prints and they led to a cliff! Damnit! "ZOE!" I yelled running to the cliff it had sand pouring over it. I looked over the edge, I couldn't see a thing so I jumped down the cliff and landed on the soft packed up sand and what I saw next..."ZOE!" I yelled. When I landed I ran to her side she was unconscious and she was scratched up bad like she had been cut by a sword and blood had been pooling around her and it was soaked into the sand making it red. I shook her. "Little duck wake up!" I shouted. She groaned and opened her eyes a little and she coughed. "Ace...I-I'm sorry..." She said, her voice was scratchy and then she passed out again. "Everything's going to be okay" I said as I got out the medical supplies. I held her in my arms looking her over to see where the meager bleeding was coming from; she had a long deep gash as if some one dug a thick bladed knife into her back and dragged it down, sand was sticking to the wound. "Sorry kid but I've gotta do this." I said grabbing the ends of her shirt and ripping the back open and taking it off and her sports bra which was already ripped. I then got a clean rag from the bag and put body fluid cleaner on it and I cleaned it up and then bandaged her from her waste up. Her skin was pale and she looked so fragile while she was unconscious. I the cleaned and bandaged the rest of her cuts and I put my robe on her and I picked everything up and carried her bridal style and I jumped back up the cliff and headed back to the camp I had set up. It was getting cold fast. When I finally had gotten back I started the fire and put all of the blankets in the tent and I wrapped her up in five different blankets. I then layed down besides her and I held her close and gave her pain medication. Oh god what have I done. I know I should take her to a doctor but I can't it's too far away she'd freeze to death by the time we'd get there so the best thing I can do at the moment is keep her warm and give her pain medication.

The next morning I woke up to see her sleeping face in the crook of my neck she was fast asleep. I sighed she seemed okay I carefully sat up placing her back down and I un-wrapped the blankets around her and I carefully turned her onto her back, her bandages were almost fully soaked in blood. I grabbed the bandages and a clean rag and body fluid cleaner and I took the old bandages off of her and cleaned the wound and put new bandages on her then I wrapped her up in blankets again and I grabbed a map from my bag. The nearest town is about a three hour walk from here. Not too bad but with Zoe like this I don't think we'll be going anywhere for a while. "A-Ace?..." Her voice croaked. I looked at her and sighed. "Thank god you're okay." I said. "My back hurts like hell though" Zoe said smiling a little. "You sure gave me a scare little duck" I said. "You're not mad are you?" She asked. I shook my head no and smiled a little. "I'm just glad that you're alright" I replied softly. "But who attacked you?" I asked laying back down so we were face to face. "That scumbag attacked me outta nowhere he was at first like a sand twister then he appeared and did this to me" Zoe replied with a frown. "Do you know who he was?" I asked. "No" She replied looking guilty as if she'd done something awful. I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness and I put my forehead gently against hers. "You're so cute when you make that face" I said. Her eyes got a bit wide and her cheeks turned bright red. "Ace well...Since were alone can I tell you something?" She asked, still blushing. "What is it you've got on your mind little duck" I asked. She took a quick breath then exhaled and said shakily. "Ace...When I first saw you're face and y-you were smiling I felt something in my heart flicker and n-now that I've been around you for a little while I finally realized what that flicker was... I really like you Ace not in the friendly way but well you know..." She said the last part quietly. I smiled and kissed her, her eyes got a littler wide again but she closed her eyes after a moment. And once I removed my lips from hers she smiled. "I know exactly what you mean" I said. I bent my head down and I whispered in her ear. "I love you" She started blushing again and she smiled. "I love you too Portgas D. Ace"

**(Chapter end!)**

**(o3)o Daaawww that's so cute! o(3o)**

**^^ hope you guys enjoyed the two chapters in one day cya! –Himitsu- **


	5. Chapter 5

You make me Happy

Chapter 5.

* * *

**(A/N: This chapter will have one part that shows what the Zoe and Ace are up to at one point in this chapter. Other than that it's all about the Straw Hats!)**

**(Harmony POV)**

Were finally in Alabasta and Vivi was making sure we had everything we would need on the trip into the desert and especially since we had eleven people all together which is a lot and we were split into teams incase we were ever separated and we were each given a bag with a five day supply of water and food and a tent and blankets for each team. The teams were; Luffy and Lucy and Usopp, Zolo and I, Vivi and Nami, Chopper and Alice, Sanji and Augustine.

Things were going to get hectic when we get low on food... Especially with Luffy and Lucy but luckily first we need to go into the town that we just docked on to get more supplies with what little bit of money we have left. And the next thing we knew Sanji ran off to get us all some new clothes before we left then he came back within a matter of minutes with clothes in many stuffed bags. Then he started handing them all out. Each of us girls got... dancer outfits. What the heck!? Nami didn't complain she just grabbed Vivi and told us to follow her to the girl's bed room. Everyone but me changed into their outfits. Well...Until Nami made me change into the outfit. I sighed as we left the room and went to the upper deck; I trudged on with a frown. 'This is so embarrassing!' I thought. "Okay everyone do you have the bandages?" Luffy asked hold white bandages in his hand. "We didn't get them yet Luffy" Nami said. Luffy handed on to each of us and told us to tie them on our right arms so we'd know who was who incase that Bonclay dude came back and used his devil fruit powers. "Okay everyone get with you're partners!" Luffy said. I walked over to Zolo still frowning but this time with my cheeks turning slightly pink. "You girls look lovely!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as he darted from girl to girl. Zolo looked at me before razing an eyebrow. "Say anything about this and you're dead" I said sternly. Zolo just laughed. I whacked him on the back of his head, he just kept on laughing. "Whats so funny anyways!?" I asked as my cheeks turned an even brighter pink that was very noticeable. "You're face!" Zolo said through his laughter. That did it... I walked closer to Zolo and I smiled sweetly before punching him in his gut. And I walked away while he was standing there groaning in pain. When I hit I hit hard I don't back down.

**(Lucy POV) **

That was kind of funny, I think that Harmony punching Zolo was a good thing because that guy needs to get it that he has a partner and that he can't just take over every battle and then laugh at her when she's angry or something. I stood next to Luffy watching as everyone was getting ready for the trip into town then the trip into the desert. I sure hope that we find Zoe along the way because I have this feeling that she might have been with Ace this whole time so that'll mean we'll be meeting up with Ace, really soon. If she's not I don't know what any of us will do because we really miss Zoe and her friendliness and her strong attitude that just gives you this sense that she's a born leader. I smiled watching as every one gathered their bags, then we headed towards town.

**(Zoe POV) **

A while ago we had found an abandoned sand sled boat thing and so Ace loaded our supplies and he had helped me into to the boat and we had been speeding off towards the nearest city that was populated which actually it turned out to be the city where we'd meet up with Luffy and hopefully my friends. My bleeding had slowly stopped not all the way though... And my body ached all over from being beaten up so badly by Crocodile and my back was starting to hurt really bad again and I know that I said that I didn't know who it was but I couldn't let Ace know that I knew who it was. But when I get the chance I'm gonna beat the crap out of Crocodile, it may not be easy but I'll try. But what in the heck was he doing out in the middle of the desert? I'll find out one way or another. "Hey Ace how much longer till we get there?" I asked shouting over the rushing loud wind. "Another hour or so!" Ace replied.

**(Alice POV)**

We had almost finished shopping but then Sanji said he needed to buy more food and what not which...Was taking for ever and he dashed off while tugging Augustine along. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the two were enjoying themselves talking about all the different types of foods and ingredients there was in the meanwhile we were admiring weapons with Zolo and Harmony leading the way and explaining the details and symbolic meanings to them and their name meanings to the rest of us. It was actually quite fascinating to watch as Harmony and Zolo for once acted civil towards each other Chopper was in his human form and he watched in fascination at all the different types of weapons. I used my angle wings so I was floating and I could see better since everyone was so tall compared to Chopper in his normal form and me normally. "Hey were back you guys!" Augustine said smiling. "We got all of the food we need for the trip" Sanji said. "Wait a minute where's Luffy and Lucy?" Augustine asked looking around. Every one looked at each other. "LUFFY!" The original straw hats yelled "LUCY!" We yelled in unison with them. Not again this is total madness those two always find a way to get into trouble and some how an hour had managed to pass by while we weren't paying attention to anything else but the weapons that were on display at the weapon specializing shops. "What if they get into serious trouble for walking into someone's home and taking food!?" I panicked. "There not stupid enough to do that" Zolo said frowning. "Uh guys both of them are! And if we don't find them this could turn into a crisis that could risk the entire trip!" Augustine said. "Everyone split up, Augustine and I will head back to the Merry Go and see if they went there and put away all of the food" Sanji said calmly trying to get everyone to calm down. "When I find Lucy I'm gonna kick her butt so hard she's gonna be sent flying to another planet and I hope it's Mars" Harmony growled. "I'll kick Luffy so hard he'll be sent flying into another universe" Nami growled angrily agreeing with Harmony. "Guys calm down and let's split up like Sanji said!" I said. "Fine everyone stay in you're groups if possible and Ussop since Luffy and Lucy are gone you're with me and Harmony" Zolo said. "O-okay" Ussop said. And so everyone split up and we had begun our search for Luffy and Lucy, oh wait isn't this the part where we meet up with Ace? I think it is because if I remember correctly Luffy wanders off and he finds his brother Ace being attacked by pirates and Luffy and Ace get caught up in a reunion and some pirates try to attack them but some of them end up getting beaten to a pulp by the two of them and the rest ru away. Well we'll see won't we?

* * *

**(Chapter end! Next comes the reunion this shall be exciting won't it? Especially for the girls getting to meet up again after a while of being apart and missing each other but... at least their starting to find love.)**


End file.
